Evanescent
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Hollywood Arts and their rival school, Ridgeway, have set up a letter-sending program between the two schools. But when bad girl Jade West ends up with 'rebellious' Beck Oliver, the results are unexpected, to say the least. - Jade/Beck. AU.


Ephemeral  
><em>BeckJade, AU_

**Prologue**

_Dear random Northridge boy, _

_I'm Jade West. Congratulations, you're stuck with me. Congratulations again, I probably hate you. _And_ I don't even know you. How terrific is that?_

_Anyway, you've probably guessed by now that I'm not the sweetest strawberry in the patch. Is that a thing? Oh well, it's better than the chiz that Vega spews._

_I'm being forced to do this, as you probably guessed. I'm what people call a 'bad girl'. I hate people. And things. Basically, I vandalized the school and slapped a girl in the face, so I'm at risk of expulsion, and my teacher says it's either this or community service. Of course, community service would probably end up in me going to jail or whatever it's called – juvy or whatever – so I chose this. Which means you're stuck with me. Congrats._

_If I know you already, I probably hate you. Hopefully I don't know you._

_Anyway, if you're going to ask me for 'sexii pix' or my 'fone #' then do the world a favor and die in a hole. Yes, that's harsh. I know. I am rather sexy; I just don't need to prove that to anyone, let alone a stupid chauvinist male._

_Anyway. Bye. _

– **Jade**

**–**

Dear random Hollywood Arts girl,

Hey, I'm Beck. Um. Beck Oliver.

Is that a cheesy opening? I don't know.

I guess I really havent got a lot to say about myself. I'm abit boring. Well, I'm an actor, I'm a sophomore in high school, and I like sports. Sometimes. I think I'm fairly attractive, not that Im bragging or anything.

I got talked into this by my teacher, because Im not doing so well in English, Idk if you can tell. But anyway, she says shed give me extra credit for writing these letters so here I am.

Anyway, how r you? I hope your having a good day! I feel all awkward writing this, probably cos I don't know who you even are. Guess itll be easier once I get your first letter.

So you can reply to this one first. Ill reply after I get your second letter so I have more to say.

**- Beck **

–

__

_Dear Beck Oliver,_

_I guess you got my letter by now. Hopefully I scared you. First, let's lay down some ground rules, shall we?_

_First, you will use proper grammar. No rs instead of 'are', no itll instead of 'it'll', and no 'Im' instead of 'I'm'. Your indicates possession while you're means you are. Memorize these things. Also, no chatspeak because it annoys me._

_Second, this is obviously forced on both parts, so we don't have to be friends. We just have to get through this._

_Third, our teachers don't read this. I hope you're not some 'teacher's pet'. Anyway, what I'm saying is we don't have to be nice. Don't curse, though; only idiots curse, at least from my point of view._

_Besides all of that, you seem like a fairly decent partner. Boring, though. _

_Hopefully I didn't scare you away._

– **Jade**

– 

Dear Jade,

You didn't scare me away, don't worry. I'm taking special care to proofread this letter before I send it. Hope it lives up to your expectations.

Really, I was kind of expecting the normal, sugar-sweet or really strange Hollywood Arts girl, probably cause every girl I date from that school falls into those categories. I guess you're sorta a breath of fresh air. It's refreshing.

No, you don't know me. I don't know a 'Jade' from Hollywood Arts. Also I don't want your 'sexii pix', thanks. :) It's okay if you don't want to show me what you look like; I get that.

Nice to 'meet' you.

– **Beck**

****

_Dear Beck, _

_Aw. Phooey. I thought perhaps the teacher would let me out of it had I scared you away, though I do suppose that would entail community service. Ah well. Thanks for writing back, then._

_I've been told often enough that I'm most assuredly not the typical girl at this school, though I must inform you that I am fairly high on the social ladder here and will not hesitate to ensure that you never get a date at this school again, should you do something to hurt me somehow. Wow, that was a long sentence. Basically, don't hurt me or you'll get hurt._

_Don't use smiley faces, either; they make you look like a dork. I don't know a 'Beck' from Ridgeway either, thankfully. If I knew you in real life, I'd probably hate you._

_No, I don't want you to see my face. Also, quit being nice to me. You can't be nice to me when I'm mean to you! Things don't work that way._

– **Jade **

**–**

Dear Jade,

You seem like a bad girl. Interesting. Can't say I've met too many 'bad girls' before. Just don't end up in juvie, all right?

By the way, how about you try being nice back to me sometime? That'd be nice. :) (By the way, not stopping with the smiley faces. They're cute.)

– **Beck**

**–**

****_Dear Beck,_

_No promises._

_You are quite literally one of the worst people I know already. Stop using smiley faces.  
><em>

– **Jade**

**A/N: Okay so here's the first chapter, well it's really more of a prologue. It's going to be written in letters, but also diary entries, emails, and sometimes texts. I know I really shouldn't but I wanted a Playing Yesterday-like story, just a fun little thing, and so yeah. **

**I hope you guys like it! Please review and let me know. :)**


End file.
